


A Naughty Pooh Bear

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Naughty Pooh Bear

**A Naughty Pooh Bear**

**Pairing:** Quentin Lance/Donna Smoak

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Word Count:** 333

 

“Isn’t this nice Quentin? A warm spring day, sandwiches from the deli and a blanket under a big tree.” Donna sighed and leaned back against the tree.

“Certainly not something I’ve done in a long while.” Quentin smiled at her. She was bright sunshine in his cloudy life. He still didn’t understand why she wanted to be with him.

“We should do more of it.” Donna toyed with a lock of her hair. “I was thinking, maybe, we should move in together. That is, if you think were ready.”

“Yeah. I’d like that. It would be nice to have someone to come home to.” Quentin opened the bag and looked inside. “There is way too much food here for two of us.”

“We can save some for later. I was thinking we could work up an appetite.” Donna winked at him. “What do you say we spend the rest of the day …naked?”

Quentin actually blushed. “As long as I get to spend it with you, I will do whatever you want.”

“Wow! That was way too easy.” Donna laughed.

Quentin shrugged. “I guess I’m tired of fighting against myself. I just want to be happy. I think my girls would want that for me.”

“Have you heard from Sara?” Donna sat up.

“Not yet but that’s not unusual. I know she’s out doing good.” Quentin pulled a sandwich out of the bag and held it out to Donna.

“She must take after her father.” Donna took the sandwich. “Just like Laurel.”

Quentin nodded. “I raised two incredible girls. So did you. Felicity is just as much a hero as my girls.”

“Maybe someday she can be your girl too.” Donna looked down and waited for what she said to sink in.

Quentin leaned over and kissed Donna on the cheek. “Yeah. Maybe someday. Eat. You’re gonna need your strength.”

“Oh Pooh Bear. I like it when you’re naughty.” Donna giggled.

Quentin laughed. “You haven’t seen just how naughty I can get yet.”


End file.
